Best Night to have dreams
by Future Ghost
Summary: Not the best at titles. Not a bad story but not a good one ether. Please read. Abeke has a bad dream and Coner helps her.


Abeke was running. To where though. All she could see was darkness. Then she saw .She ran to him as he opened his arms. Then when she pulled back she saw a red spot appear on Coners stomach. Then she saw a sword go through his skin. She then saw him fall to the ground and behind him was Shane. Shane had an evil grin on. Then he disappeared. She looked down and saw that Coner was still on the ground. Abeke keeled by him and held his hand as she started to cry.

Abeke woke up with sweat rolling down her skin and tears coming down from her eyes. She heard a knock at her door. It then opened slightly to reveal Coner. He had a worried expression on his face. He then came in the room and walked over to her.

"Are you OK?I heard screaming",said Coner.

"Yeah, I'm fine",said Abeke.

"Are you sure?",asked Coner.

Abeke nodded.

"Are you sure?Why are you crying?",asked Coner as he looked her right in the eyes.

Abeke worked to get rid of the tears on her face. Coner then grabbed her hand which stopped her from getting rid of the tears.

"Abeke please tell me what's wrong",said Coner as he held her hand.

"Why do you even care?",asked Abeke as she tightened her grip around his hand.

"Because you are my best friend",said Coner.

Abeke blushed as he said best friend. She only thought that they were friends. She thought about becoming more once. No what...more than once. She thought about it when ever they were alone together. Witch was almost everyday at some point in the day.

Abeke then looked at Coner as he put a hand on her cheek. Coner used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears.

"Are you going to be OK?",asked Coner.

Abeke nodded as Coner got up to leave. Abeke quickly grabbed his hand before he left.

"Will you please...stay?",asked Abeke.

"Of course i will",said Coner as he pulled up a chair that was in Abekes room up to her bed.

Abeke then laid down on her back as Coner reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Coner can i ask you something?",asked Abeke as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, Anything",said Coner.

"OK this is going to be a question that i want you to answer honestly, OK?",asked Abeke.

"OK",said Coner.

"Do you like me?",asked Abeke.

"Yeah, you're my best friend",said Coner.

"No, i mean like like me?",asked Abeke.

Coner looked at her confused by her words.

"I mean do you like me more than just a friend?",asked Abeke.

She then saw Coner blush and hung his head down before he said in a whisper that she could barely here,"Yes".

"How do you even like me?",asked Abeke as she sat up in her bed.

"That is probably the most easy question i have ever been asked",said Coner,"The reason i like you is because the first day i saw you at training i knew right away that you were perfect. You were the most beautiful and smart girl i have ever met and seen in my whole life".

Abeke smiled at what he said. She then tightened her grip around his hand.

"So",Coner started,"How about you?"

"What about me?",Abeke asked.

"How do you like me?",asked Coner.

"Well the first day i met you, you were just a cute boy i was scared to talk to",Abeke said before she was interrupted by Coner.

"You were scared to talk to me?And you thought i was cute?",asked Coner with a smile on his face.

"Yes i was terrified to talk to you. But if you think about it that was the first day i met all of you guys and that was a long time ago and when i first saw you, you were very cute. Anyway you just like i said before someone that i was scared to talk to. Once i started to talk to you i noticed that you were not just cute but very nice and kind. Not only gentle and funny",said Abeke.

Abeke saw that once she finished talking that Coner was grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling?",asked Abeke.

"I don't know",said Coner.

Abeke smiled back at him.

"I have a question for you real quick",Coner started,"What was your dream about?"

"You can't tell anyone, OK",said Abeke.

"OK",said Coner still grinning like an idiot.

Once Abeke told him about the dream she had tears in her eyes.

"Well you can already tell that that dream will never happen",said Coner.

"What?",asked Abeke.

"I will never die without saying goodbye",said Coner.

"What do you mean by that?",asked Abeke.

Coner then got up out of his seat and walked around the bed to the other side. He then got in the bed with Abeke. He put an arm around her cautiously and pulled her closer to him.

"I mean that when or if i die that i will always say goodbye to...you",said Coner as he brought her as close as possible.

Abeke looked at him as he put a hand on her cheek and brought her in close. There lips were nearly inches apart when Coner stopped. He then leaned back into his original sitting position but with his arm still around her.

"Whats wrong?",asked Abeke.

"Can i tell you something but i have to warn you that it is really embarrassing to me that i am telling you this but i trust you and you can't tell anyone, OK",said Coner.

"OK",said Abeke.

Abeke saw him hesitate.

"I don't know how to...k-k-kiss a g-girl",said Coner as he put his head down.

"Wait so you're saying that you don't know how to kiss a girl at all?",asked Abeke.

"Nope, I don't",said Coner.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?",asked Abeke.

"Nope",said Coner.

Abeke then got as close as possible to him as he did the first time to her.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?",asked Coner.

Abeke sighed before saying,"Nope".

"Well then I'm taking a risk right here",said Coner before he put a hand on her cheek and turning her head towards him.

"What do you mean by take a ri-",Abeke was cut off by Coner crashing his lips on hers. Before she could kiss him back he pulled back.

"I thought that you didn't know how to kiss a girl",said Abeke thinking about their first kiss they have ever had together.

"I took a risk",said Coner smiling.

Abeke rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Abeke was still surprised about the kiss. That was their first kiss ever. Abeke thought that if she hadn't had that dream that that kiss wouldn't have happened. Abeke then noticed that Coner had his head in her neck.  
"Hey Coner",said Abeke.

"What?",asked Coner as he lifted his head from her neck.

"Thanks for staying with me",said Abeke.

"No problem",said Coner as he lifted Abekes head to face his.

Coner then leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Abeke then kissed him back. Abeke then felt his warm arms go around her. Abeke then put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Abeke could feel the warmth of Coners body lightly touching hers. Coner then turned them both over to where Abeke was under him. Coner used his arms to position himself over top of her. Abeke then put her hands on his chest to keep him from falling on her. Abeke then flipped Coner on his back.

"How did you learn to do that?",asked Coner.

"From you",said Abeke.

Abeke then kissed him again and then put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Hey Abeke",said Coner.

"What",said Abeke.

"I'm happy you had those dreams",said Coner.

"Not dreams nightmares and why are you happy about that?",asked Abeke.

"Because if you didn't have those we wouldn't have had our first kiss together and we wouldn't be lying here together",said Coner as he kissed Abeke on the head,"And i wouldn't be able to say this now".

"Say what now?",asked Abeke.

"I love you Abeke and i don't want to leave you. I want you to be mine",said Coner.

"I love you too Coner",said Abeke.

Abeke then thought about how much she loves him and how much he loves her. She never thought that they would be here together, all alone, in bed.

Abeke then looked up to Coner. He was asleep and had his arms around her. Abeke reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she put her head back on his chest and fell asleep thinking about that night. To her that was the best night she has ever had.


End file.
